A little thing called love
by Utsukushii utashi-chan
Summary: Chelsea washed up on an island and Will was the one who helped her. Problem is.. every boy in town likes her including Will. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1: The unexpected meeting

A little thing called love_  
__  
Author's note: Hi! This is my first story... sorry if it is kind of boring or what but_

please review! It is much

appreciated!!! Thank you!!! Hope you in enjoy it... _  
_

-Chelsea's POV-

"WWWAAAAAIIIITTTT!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my voice. I ran towards the beach to a beautiful boat. "Excuse me young lady, you're boarding the MAJESTY?" asked an old man standing near the shore. "Yes! Am I too late???!" I asked worriedly. "No, No. Just sign the register." Said the man smiling.

Name: Chelsea Fairlie

Age: 20

Gender: Female

"Thank yah! Please enjoy your journey with us" he said. I boarded the ship and went into my cabin, "yawn..." I felt so tired from all the running so I took a quick nap. !!!  
The noise woke me up but I saw nothing "AH!!!! A storm!"I heard someone screaming. Everything went black and then next thing I knew, I was lying on sand soaking wet. I heard footsteps running towards me, but then I felt myself passing out.

-Will's POV-

I was walking on the beach minding my own business when suddenly I saw a girl lying on the ground, half awake and half asleep. I was in shocked so I quickly pick her up (bridal style) and carried her to my yacht. I laid her down on my bed and ask my maid to change her clothes. After that I called Doctor Trent to get her examined. He arrived soon and did his best to get her recover. He gave some medications and left. I sat next to the girl and tried to take a closer look on her. She had a very pretty face. Her lips were red, she has a fair complexion and chestnut brown hair. Suddenly my phone rang, "Hello? William? This your Uncle, Regis. May I remind you  
that Sabrina and I will be coming for dinner." Uncle Regis called. "Yes uncle. I shall expect you at  
6 pm. Goodbye." I answered. I sighed and went into my room for a quick shower. I quickly took  
my shirt off, but then the girl woke up! She sat there with wide eyes, and after a few seconds  
screamed.

-Chelsea's POV- 

I felt my strength coming back, but what I felt was not the same as those moments ago. What I felt was soft and warm, like I was on a bed of some sort. I opened my eyes and sat up and to my surprise. I saw a young man about my age without his shirt! Finally snapping out into reality, I screamed. He tried to calm me down, but I was still in shock so I jump out of bed and ran out, but as I was about to leave for the door, I bump into something and fell on my butt. "Ouch!" I whispered. "I am sorry Madam, may I know who you are and why are you in my nephews' abode?" said the man with a cape. He had someone with him. A girl about my age with a long, black hair and glasses. "I believe she is cousin's guest father." Said the girl as she offered me her hand. I took it and stood up. "WAIT!..... Uncle... you're early... hehehehe..." said the young man who was bare-chested. "WILLIAM! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" the man with a cape said bursting into anger. "UNCLE LET ME EXPLAIN!" said the younger man whom I now presume was William. We sat down in their living room and William started to explain.

-Will's POV-

Whew boy! It was a long night for me! But I manage to explain everything to everyone. "Ah... So, now I see. You were only trying to help this young lady. Ahem. May we have your name child?" uncle said. "ummm.. yes sir, my name is Chelsea Fairlie." Said the girl. "Ah! Chelsea Fairlie. I am Regis and this is my daughter Sabrina, and my nephew William." Uncle introduced us. "Well then my dear child, we need to find you somewhere to stay, but in the mean time. You can stay here with William and Sabrina will be left here to accompany you." Uncle said. We ate dinner then after that Uncle Regis left, leaving me with Chelsea and Sabrina. "So... May I start again? I am William but you may call me will, and welcome to my house." I started trying to break the ice. "I'm sorry about what I did a while ago. I am Chelsea Fairlie and I am very thankful for your kindness." She said quite blushing, and I have to admit she was very cute. Sabrina and Chelsea were coming along well and so were we. We spend the night chatting and laughing then after that we decided to quit for the night. Chelsea and Sabrina slept in the guest room, while I slept in my room (duh!).


	2. Chapter 2: A Jealous Morning

_Author's Note: Hi! Thanks for the reviews!!! I will try my best to update this story every week._ _So here is chapter 2, please enjoy._

-Will's POV- 

My alarm went off and I lazily sat up. Hmmm... I smelled something delicious so I quickly stood up and went out of my room. I went in the kitchen and there I saw the table full of delicious treats like a plate of bacon, eggs, toast bread, sandwiches and chocolate drinks. I stood there in awe until I came into my senses and spotted two girls giggling beside me. "Chelsea made breakfast for us cousin, and it seems to have taken you aback!" Sabrina said still giggling. "Aw. That's sweet! Thanks Chelsea!" I said smiling. "No problem. It is the least I can do to repay you." She said now quite blushing. She still looked so cute! After breakfast, the girls prepared themselves and I took a bath. I wore my black Tee, white trousers and a white jacket. After all our preparations, we decided to take a walk.

Everyone was looking at us, especially at Chelsea. "Hello beautiful, my name is Denny. This is Elliot, Mark, Vaughn, Shea and Pierre." Denny said as they introduced their selves. "Pleased to meet you all, I'm Chelsea." Chelsea said smiling. I can see in the eyes of those boys that they may be interested in Chelsea. As the other girls in town came and put their selves in Chelsea face. The boys took time to talk to me.

"My, my, Will. That is some Girl you got there!" Denny smirked. "No. She is not my girlfriend. I just helped her in an accident." I defended. "So you are not with her? That means.. I have a chance!" Denny grinned. "Well, technically. We all have a chance." said Vaughn trying to hide his face. "What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound innocent. "Yeah right! As if you don't like her!" Denny teased. "Well I'm sorry gentlemen, I don't like her." I defended. Although I asked myself for awhile, do I like her? Maybe I just admire her for her beauty. Yes! That's it! It is only a mere admiration! "HEY! YOU LISTENING TO DENNY?! WILL?" shouted Shea trying to get me back to my senses. Denny flashed me one of those dark glares and said "As I was sayin' we all know that she's pretty and not to mention hot! So it is settled that Will, will never ever try his moves on that girl, and as for us. Let's see who will win her heart." I felt my heart skipped a beat. Why did I tell him that I don't like her?! What the hell am I saying???? I like her!!!! I like her a lot!!!! I like her right??? What am I going to do? If I put on my moves, I'm sure those boys are going to create a fight I won't forget. I guess, I should just step back.

-Chelsea's POV-

I had a great morning! Everyone was kind to me; they were even kind enough to offer me a piece of land in town. Although my work was to be a rancher, I decided to take it. I was already feeling kind of embarrassed staying with Will. While the girls mocked me and asked silly questions about me like: "Do you have a boyfriend?", "What moisturizer do you use?", "Are you Will's girl?" I spotted the boys including Will having a group discussion and a guy who was Elliot I presume was staring at me with a grin on his face! OOOOHHH!!! It was so creepy!!!! I ignored it and proceed in answering the girls' questions. After that, I saw Will sitting on a large rock on the shore. I can see from his face that he was somewhat depressed, so I tried to make him smile a bit. I sneaked behind him and covered his eyes, he was so warm! He giggled and said, "Alright, who is it?" "Guess who!" I said trying to sound like Regis. "Okay Chelsea......" he smirked and holds my hand away. He touched my hand?! I can't help but blush. "Ahem. It is getting... ah little late. Um, Sabrina's getting hungry. So uh... we must umm... eat?" I uttered. He smiled at me and got up and said, "Of course, we must eat. Well, let's go eat at Luke's Diner."

We had a nice lunch, Will told us that he wanted to go in to the Diner for a long time, but doesn't have the courage to do so. So I tried to tease him "Why? You're afraid that some girl will see you and realizes you're so charming and handsome and...." I stopped when I realize that Will was blushing madly, trying to hide his face and Sabrina trying to hold her laugh. "Uum... Sorry, have I said something wrong?" I said. "No, No. It is nothing. Ahem. Well it is getting dark so let us be off." Will said still blushing. The walk to his yacht was awkward. He didn't say a word. I felt so guilty that I went in the guest room as soon as we arrived. 

_**HAHA!!! I THINK IT IS A BIT AS THEY SAY, OFF THE HOOK BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! STAYED TOONED FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Confused

_Author's Note: Hi again!!! As promised here is chapter 3... Hope yah like it!!!_

Chapter 3: confused

-Chelsea's POV-

AH! I can't take it! I felt so guilty, although I really don't know why. I went to Will's room to clear the water with him. I felt my heart pounding so fast, I knocked on the door and waited for a response. "You may come in." I heard him say in a very soft voice.

I opened the door and saw him staring out his window. "Ahem... Will, I'm sorry for what I have said earlier. I didn't mean to insult you." I started. Then he looked at me with a sad face and said "You didn't insult me my fair maiden. It is just that...." He suddenly paused.

"Yes?" I asked in a trembling voice. "It's just that... Do you really think that way about me?" he said in a low voice. "Excuse me?" I asked in shocked. "No, No. I mean... Do you really think I am that attractive?" he said smiling.

I giggled and said. "Of course I do! You are very handsome, just like a prince. You are quite the ideal man." "Ha ha! Well, I get that a lot." He laughed. "So how come you get embarrassed when I said that?" I asked still giggling.

He suddenly turned red and said. "Oh. Well, it is different when you say it." I stopped giggling and decided to tell him about my leave. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Taro was kind enough to give me a part of his land. I will be moving out next thing in the morning." I said smiling. Will's smile disappeared and said. "You'll be leaving?" "Well, yeah. I mean, you have done many things for me and I am getting embarrassed about it. So I was thinking about moving out. But don't worry! I will visit you every day!" I said trying to be cheery. "Oh, um... thanks. Well, it is getting late so I wish you a pleasant night." Will said trying to smile.

I said goodnight and went out of his room. I lay on my bed feeling quite uncomfortable. Was he sad about me leaving? UH! I am so confused!! Sigh... Better go to sleep.

-Will's POV-

Oh my, Chelsea is leaving. I am so lonely, still, does she really think I'm attractive or the ideal man? Does she like me? What will happen if she leaves? Should I stop her? God I am so confused!!!! What should I do? I can't get her off my mind. What if she falls in love with someone, and it's not me... could I handle it? I can't sleep!!! I think I'm going to have a headache!!!  
_**  
HEHE... Sorry if it is quite short and quite boring... I promise the next chapter will be more exciting, reviews are much appreciated!!! Thank you!!! **____** Chapter 4 will be more or less released, tomorrow. : ]**_


	4. Chapter 4: Denny vs Will

_Author's note: Here is Chapter 4, I finished earlier than expected. :] Please review!!!!  
_

Chapter 4: Denny vs. Will

-Will's POV-

I didn't get enough sleep last night. I was all night thinking of Chelsea. I heard a knock on my door so I slowly stood up and opened it. It was Chelsea; I tried to smile to hide my feelings. But she saw right through me. "May I come in?" she said with a small smile on her lips. I let her in and flop down on my bed. "Will, I'm sorry for moving out so suddenly but, please don't be sad. We will always be friends." She started. "Only friends..." I whispered to myself.

"Please Will, I promise to visit you every day! Tell you everything that ever happens. I promise!" she said. I didn't say a word, and with this, she stood up, held her arms and hugged me. I sat there, shocked. I felt my cheeks burning. I wanted to hug her back. But I was too frozen to do so. "Don't be sad, okay?" she said, and put a soft kiss on my cheeks. While she said her farewell, I sat there, still shocked of everything.

Finally snapping out of it, I stood up and jump enthusiastically. "I SO HAVE A CHANCE!!!" I screamed. I covered my mouth and took a deep breath. Okay! Easy boy, you are going to take it slow. You're going to court her, whatever the cause may be. I got it!!! I'll help her out, everyday! That way, I'll always see her... and... YAWN... man I am so sleepy... maybe... I'll start... YAWN... tomorrow... doze off

-Chelsea's POV-

I felt so sad leaving Will behind. But it is for the best. I sighed as I walk to the route to my new farm. "YO! CHELSEA!" I heard someone screamed from behind. I turned around, and there I saw, a young man. He had broad shoulders and a purple bandana on his head. He was also dark complexioned "Hello, umm... You're Denny right?" I said with a smile.

His cheeks turned pink and said. "I'm glad you remembered me. Uh, so you want to learn how to fish?" "I would love to, but, I am pretty much occupied today, maybe, later afternoon?" I said. "Sure! It's settled then!" he said quite loudly. He went out of my farm skipping happily. Sigh... Taro should be here by now... I sat on a large rock under a tree.

As I was about to doze off, I heard a man yelling for my name. "Chelsea!!! I am here with Mirabelle and Gannon." Oh well, might as well start with it. They taught me how to care for crops and animals and helped me decide a name for my ranch (I named it LADIDA). It was nearly noon when the tutorial finished. I went to my house and took a quick shower. I dressed myself with the tank shirt and shorts that Sabrina gave me; she said she can't use them anyway. I was about to fix a lunch for myself, when someone knocked on my door. I opened it, and there stood Denny. He quickly took my hand and said he was taking me to the greatest diner in the world. We ended up at Luke's Diner.

We went in and settled down on a table near the counter. As I was ordering, I saw Will making his way inside. I quickly stood up to meet him. "Hiyah Will! Let's have lunch together!" I pulled him to our table. He sat beside me. I told him about my first day at the farm, but I can't help thinking that Denny is glaring at Will. Oh well, maybe it's just my imagination. It's not like he's jealous that Will's here or anything. After lunch, Will decided to go and Denny insisted to go too.

"I thought you were gonna teach me how to fish?" I pouted. "Um, sorry darling maybe next time. Okay?" he said as he flashed me a smile. I was left there all alone, confused. Sigh... I guess. Boys will be boys. 

-Will's POV-

I went to the diner for my lunch later that afternoon. I saw Chelsea there and she pulled me to sit with her. Unfortunately, Denny was with her. As Chelsea talked about her day, Denny glared at me. I felt so uncomfortable so I decided to leave, but Denny followed me. "Okay, what is up with you man?" he started. "I am not up to anything Denny." I defended. "Yah right! I'm warning yah prince charming. Don't you dare set your moves on her!" He said as he held his fist near to my face. I pushed it away and said. "Sorry Denny, you will have to beat me to get her." He smirked at me and said, "Then this is war!" He went away and I sighed in relief. I'm going to have her no matter what, even if that means I have war on my hands.

**OMG! I'm getting excited myself!!!! HAHAHA!!! See what will happen next!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbreaker

_Hi! Sorry that I didn't update soon enough! Sorry!!! It was our exam week...  
_

Chapter 5: Heartbreaker

-Chelsea's POV-

I woke up 6 am next morning. I took a bath and slipped into my work clothes. As I was about to go, someone knocked on my door. It was a guy, about my age, has a spiky hair, a tanned skin and a dagger on his left hand. "Umm... May I help you?" I asked a little frightened. He smiled and said. "You Chelsea? Me Shea! Chelsea be friends with Shea!" I was shocked by his accent and tried to hold my laugh. "Yes, sure Shea. I'll be friends with you!" I giggled. "Great! Can Shea help Chelsea?" he pouted. And honestly, I kind a think he's cute! "Sure..." I said and blush a little. Shea helped me water my crops and feed the chick that Mirabelle gave me. We were finished by noon. We decided to take a break and sat down below a shady tree. "So Shea, tell me something about yourself." I started. "Ok! Shea tell Chelsea about life! Shea is a warrior. Father is Wada. Best friend is Denny. Shea live on Mushroom Island." He said excitedly. "You and Denny are best friends?!" I said quite amazed. "Yes! Denny met Shea in Mushroom Island. Denny was stranded in Mushroom Island one day and Shea helped Denny! Since then, Denny and Shea are best friends!" He said smiling. But his smile suddenly disappeared, he sighed and said. "Guess Shea and Denny will not be best friends anymore." "Why?" I asked. "Because Shea likes girl and Denny likes girl." He said in a low voice. "Oh! It's alright! Maybe the girl will like you and Denny will be okay with it." I said trying to cheer him up. He suddenly stood up and said "Really? .... So Chelsea likes Shea?" I was shocked! I realized I was blushing madly. Could it be? Do I like him?! AHHH!! It's too early for me to be in love! "Umm..... y-yes? I mean, I like you as a friend, Shea." I stuttered. "Oh, well... Shea should go now. Wada mad not to find Shea." He said. I waved him goodbye and went into my house. Oh Goddess! I couldn't be in love with him! I just couldn't be! I'm so confused! Maybe I should ask Will what to do.

-Will's POV-

I was having tea when Chelsea suddenly popped in. I gave her a great big smile and said "Hi Chelsea! I'm so glad you came." But she didn't say a word; she just flopped down beside me and said. "Will... You have to help me. I think... I think I'm in love!" I was so shocked that I started to stutter. "M-my... R-really? W-with whom?" I felt my heart raising. Could it be me?! Oh Goddess! That would make me the happiest man in the world! "With, Shea" She whispered. All my hopes disappeared and my happiness turned to hatred. "WHAT?! YOU BARELY KNOW THE GUY!" I shouted. "Yes, but I... I already like him!" she said with tears running through her cheeks. I felt like giving up, I knelt down in front of her and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "If you are happy, then I am happy. If you have feelings for him, then I have no objections." I said calmly. She hugged me and kissed me on my forehead and said "Oh! Will! Thank you!" After she left, I ran to my room and started to scream. OH GODDESS! I LOVE HER SO MUCH THAT I COULDN'T BEAR FOR HER TO GO! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! 

_Honestly, one of my favourite pairing is Shea and Chelsea. But don't worry! Hehe.. Just wait what for will happen next! :]_


	6. Chapter 6: A kiss

_Wahaha!!! I can't think of anything!!!! I think I'm suffering from writer's block._

Chapter 6: A kiss

-Chelsea's POV-

It was starting to rain, I ran to the beach exit. _Shit! I left my bandanna at will's ship!_ I was about to go back, when I heard voices in Denny's shack. I peeped into the clear window and there I saw Shea and Denny. Denny looks happy and Shea had a silly grin on his face. "So.... How's our bet?" Denny smirked. "Shea will win! What is the prize?!" Shea said. _A bet? I wonder what this bet is all about .Man I am so cold! _"I told you Shea, the one who gets Chelsea first will win these tickets to an all you can eat buffet in the city." Denny said_. WHAT THE?! I'M PART OF A BET?! AND THE PRIZE IS MERELY TICKETS TO AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET?! DO THEY THINK I'M THAT CHEAP?!_ "That is the prize? Cheap! Cheap!" Shea protested. "Tsk, may I remind you that Chelsea is the daughter of a rich merchant? If one of us marries her, we split the money 70-30. Whoever marries her shall get the bigger half." Denny said with a grin on his face. _How did they know about my father?_ I felt myself burning with anger! I tried to shout but nothing came out of my mouth. I ran to Will's ship soaking wet and banged at his door angrily.

-Will's POV-

I passed out after my hysterical screams. The banging from the door woke me up. I lazily stood up and opened it. "Yawn, umm... who is it? How can I..." I didn't even finish my sentence when Chelsea flopped down on me and hugged me tight. I was so shocked. She was crying and was soaking wet. I told the maids to get her some towels and prepare her for a hot soak. After her bath, we sat down in the living room and she started to narrate what had happen. "THEY MADE A BET?! AND THEY ARE PLANNING TO TAKE YOUR FORTUNE?!" I roared loudly. She weakly nod and said "I.... I didn't know how on earth they found out about my father." "Wait, your father is a merchant right?" I asked. She nodded again and said "My father is Richard Anderson Fairlie IV. I ran away because he tried to set me a marriage to a man whom I never even met! This is the whole truth." "Egad! You're Chelsea Maria Ingrid Fairlie!" I said shocked. "You know my family??!" She asked in amazement. "Yes, and honestly... I was the one who...." I answered in a low voice. Her eyes widened. "You are the one whom my father set me to marry!" She said in a high tone. There was a sudden silence between us. "I'm sorry." I whispered. She sat there silent. I stood up to give her some space, but she suddenly pulled me down. It was quite embarrassing to be face to face with her. "Will, I never thought that we will meet like this." She said calmly. "So did I." I whispered. "And now, I come to realize. How a fool I've been. I never realized that the one who really cares for me is sitting right here in front of me. I am sorry if I ignored you, Will." She said smiling. I was blushing madly! I think it's time to confess. _I can do it! I am a MAN! _ So I took a deep breath, held her hands, look her in the eyes and said. "Chelsea, I feel my heart racing when I see you. I get goose bumps when I am near you. I get lost inside your eyes. Chelsea, I have loved you from the very start." She fell silent. I felt a little uncomfortable. _Maybe she doesn't feel the same way about me. _Myhopes fainted. "I'm sor..." but before I've even finish. She sealed my mouth with a kiss. It was awkward at first but it was a passionate kiss, and I enjoyed it so much. We parted and then she whispered in my ears "I love you too Will." Then we kissed again.

_I know it's a bit dramatic! Sorry for the last two chapters! I know they suck. HAHAHA!!! But it's not the end yet!!!! Please review!!! :) _


	7. Chapter 7: Our Marriage

_**Author's Note: This is my last chapter... :[ but my second fan fic will be out soon! It's about Claire and Dr. Trent. The title is "I can't believe I'm In Love!" I hope you guys read it!**_

Chapter 7: Our Marriage

-Chelsea's POV-

I had sweet dreams last night. I still can't believe that the person, whom I was avoiding to be my husband, will end up being my boyfriend. I woke up with a smile on my face. I quickly took a bath; I wore a pink sleeveless shirt, brown short shorts, black boots and a pink bow on my head. I happily went outside. "Mornin'! Are you Ms. Fairlie?" asked a man. I assume that he is the town's mailman. "I have a letter for you!" He said as he handed me an envelope. My eyes widened when I saw who it was from.

_**IT'S FROM MY PARENTS! HOW ON EARTH DID THEY FOUND ME?! **_I read the letter,

This is what the letter says;

_Dearest Daughter,_

_ We are very disappointed that you ran away from home. We now know our mistake. From now on you may choose whom you want to marry. You must be shocked to get our message. Your husband to be, Denny, wrote to us saying where you are and he assured to us when your wedding will be. We are very happy for you Chelsea. We shall arrive soon._

_Love,  
Mom and Dad_

_**HUSBAND-TO-BE?! WHY THAT NO GOOD-FISHY-SNAKE-IN-THE-GRASS DENNY! WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING?!**_

I stormed out of my ranch and into Will's ship. I banged at his door. He looked so shocked to see me so angry. "What happened love?" He said calmly. I settled down a bit and let him read the letter. "WHAT THE F***?" he exclaimed. "That Denny is way off base! I am gonna teach him something he will never forget!" he rushed to his cabin and pulled out a gun!

"OH! Will! Don't you dare! We are going to settle this in a calm and orderly manner. Okay sweetie?" I said trying to calm him down. He was so angry! I've never seen him so mad before! He soon calm down when I kissed him on the cheeks. "Sigh. Alright. For you Love." He said as he kissed me gently on the lips. We were having our moment when someone knocked on the door.

"Mood breaker!" I whisphered. It was Regis. "OH! NEPHEW! *puff**puff* I.. *Puff* ran all the way.. *whew!* from Volcano Isalnd!" Regis said. We let him rest for a while. "Okay uncle, what is it?" Will asked. "Your parents are coming today!" Regis shouted. "They will be here any..." He didn't finish his sentence when the door opened. "Honey! We are here!" said a blonde woman wearing a purple dress. There was someone with her, a man he quite looks like Regis but less scarier. "Mom, Dad." Will said. His mom hugged him tight and said "OH MY BABY BOY!" Her eyes suddenly set on me. "Chelsea Maria Fairlie! I recognized that lovely face anywhere!" she said. We had a long chat. Will and I explained how we met and our current situation as of now. "Who is this Denny?! He makes me so furious! What will happen if the two of you gets married child?" Will's dad roared angrily.

"Do not worry father. There will be no marriage that will take place!" Will said. He stood up and pulled something in his pocket. He knelt down and held my hand. "Chelsea Maria Ingrid Fairlie. Will you do the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

-Will's POV-

I proposed to her! My heart was raising! She sat there in silence. Finally snapping into reality, she grinned and hugged me tightly. "YES! YES! OH YES!" She screamed. "That is so sweet. Well then when will the ceremony be?" mom asked. "How about a week from now, love?" Chelsea said. "Then it is settled!" I exclaimed. We were all overjoyed! When suddenly there was another knock on the door.

"Now who could that be?" Dad said. I opened it, and we were all surprised to found out it was Chelsea's Parents! "Mother! Father!" Chelsea cried running towards her parents. After their moments with each other, we explained everything to them. "Oh my! Congratulations you two!" Chelsea's Dad exclaimed. "And as for Denny, I hope he likes prison colors." Dad grinned.

------------AFTER ONE WEEK-----------------

Priest: Do you William take Chelsea as your wife? And promise to love her forever?  
Will: I do.  
Priest: Do you Chelsea take William as your husband? And promise to love him forever?_**  
**_Chelsea: I do.  
Priest: Then I now pronounce you Man and Wife! May you live happily together! 

-Will's Statement-  
Well that's it I guess... Here ends the first chapter of our lives. And as for the next chapters, we plan to live it together. We promised to love each other for all eternity. Now, We are living happily in the same place where we first met. And as for Denny, Chelsea's Dad sent him to prison far, far, far, away from our place.

**----------------------THE END---------------------------  
**

_**THAT'S IT.... HERE IS THE END OF MY FIRST FAN FIC! PLEASE REVIEW! AND YEAH! MY SECOND FAN FIC WILL BE COMING OUT SOON! PLEASE READ IT! IT'S ABOUT CLAIRE AND DR. TRENT! TITLE IS: "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M IN LOVE!" THANK YOU PEOPLE! I TOTALLY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST DENNY! TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH... I THINK HE'S HOT! HAHAHAHHA!!! SORRY IF THIS CHAPTERS KIND OF BORING BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


End file.
